


Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past physical abuse, conversations about abuse, past emotional abuse, sebastian cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sebastian opens up to Chris about why he left New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Ria for telling me this didn't suck. 
> 
> Please read the warnings. 
> 
> For more extensive notes, see part one.

Chris stills, Sebastian's hand still clasped in his. "You know you don't have to tell me anything," he says cautiously. 

"I want to. I do need to, because I feel like you should know."

"Okay," Chris says, feeling himself tense as if bracing for impact. 

Sebastian is looking at their clasped hands and not directly at him, Chris notices. 

"Jason is my ex," Sebastian says at length. "We were together three years, and I loved him. The first two years were good - amazing. He was sweet, attentive, funny...and he told me he loved me. But the last six months - maybe longer than that, looking back - he changed. He would get angry quicker. We would have massive fights that would last hours, but when he calmed down he would kiss me like. Like he meant it." Sebastian's voice wavers slightly, and Chris grips his hand a little tighter. 

"One day we were arguing and he grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall, choking me. He was so sorry afterwards I could almost believe it was a one off." Sebastian does look up at Chris then, his expression wry. "It wasn't a one off. Every couple of weeks something different would set him off, and he'd choke me, or punch me. Always punched me where people couldn't see. And he was always undermining me - gaslighting, I think it's called. Made me feel like I was going crazy. Finally I'd had enough. I packed up my stuff when he was out, and when he came home I told him I was leaving. That's when he grabbed the knife."

"Oh my god," Chris murmurs, and brings Sebastian's hand up to kiss the back. 

"Yeah. I kicked him in the balls and he dropped it, then I grabbed my stuff and ran. I went to my cousin Rich's apartment - he's Peter's brother and he's even bigger than him, if you can believe it. I just went where I felt the most safe, you know? I called the cops when I got there. They interviewed him, he denied it, but I still had some bruises from the last time he'd laid into me. I pressed charges, it went to court, he got put away for five years for aggravated assault. After that...I didn't feel like I could be in New York any more. Too many memories, too much to deal with. I guess I ran away."

"And, what, you think that was a bad idea?" Chris shakes his head. "If I'd been through half the shit you've been through I'd have run as soon as I had the chance."

"I'm a coward, though. I should have stayed there and faced up to it." Sebastian sounds frustrated at himself, but Chris pulls him in and hugs him. 

"You're not a coward," he says into Sebastian's neck. "You're so unbelievably brave. You got out because you needed to, and that's fine, but don't you dare call yourself a coward."

Sebastian is shaking now, and Chris can feel some moisture on his shoulder. He doesn't let on that he knows Sebastian is crying, though - he just holds him tighter and wishes he could have five minutes with this guy. 

At length, Sebastian pulls back, scrubbing at his face. "I don't think I'm up to doing anything tonight."

Chris isn't surprised. "Hey, that's fine. Want to just go to bed and snuggle?"

Sebastian nods. "That would be great. Chris?"

"What?"

"Thank you," Sebastian says, and smiles, and it lights up Chris's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Also I now have a fandom tumblr. Feel free to follow me there - username velvetjinx, of course. :)


End file.
